


That's New

by nsam85



Category: War Boys (2009)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gives in the morning after he and David kissed. Waking him in bed, they finally succumb to their desire for each other after so long. Complete smut. I wanted to see what they did after the scene ended in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's New

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a note to tell me what you thought

A naked David was snoring softly face down in his bed. George sat on a dresser, watching as the morning sunlight filled the room and landing on his pale skin. He had felt so guilty the night before. They had kissed for the first time, and it had been the best one of his life. What did he do after that? He left David home alone, knowing how he felt and what he expected to happen once Greg left. The easiest explanation was that he was just being a pussy, scared of his true feelings. Once the beam of sunlight illuminated the white bandage on David's left hand, he knew it was time to act. Quietly, he walked over to the door and locked it. Crossing to the bed, he sunk down and sat atop it slowly, not wanting to wake David yet.

Something hard poked at his thigh. Hissing softly, he straightened his leg and reached in his pocket. Pulling out the small wooden boat his sister had gave to him earlier that morning, thinking about the turn of events from the day before. He had jumped out of a boat and onto a cactus, after which David had removed them. At that point, all his feelings and desires flooded back into his mind.

Smiling, he placed it between his thumb and first two fingers. Lowering it, he placed it across David's back and pushed it across the exposed skin as if sailing across the water. Shifting, David turned a ways and made eye contact with him. Face unreadable, he reached out with his other hand and pulled him in by his other arm. George was pulled atop David. Staring into his eyes, he felt guilty and gave him a troubled expression that was meant to apologize for his leaving last night. Not able to help himself, he broke eye contact and felt his brow crinkle. Feeling a burning at the corners of his eyes, he was relieved when David leaned up and pressed their lips together before the tears began to fall.

Grounding into him, he could feel David's morning wood. Smiling softly, he felt David pull at his shirt. Arms entangled, he chuckled and finally felt the fabric leave his skin. Placing a swift kiss on his forehead, he rose and stood atop the bed. Not breaking eye contact, he pulled his jeans off and finally his boxers followed them. David grinned up at him, and then shifted his gaze to his crotch. David's eyes were glued on his uncut cock for a few moments before returning his focus back up to his face. He remembered David being fascinated by his intact member those years ago when they had fooled around. George had wished more people would be as accepting of that. His thick bush was wild and untamed, spread across his whole crotch. Crouching, he crawled atop him once more.

"Turn over," he had whispered with a smirk, "frat boy" and he was relieved to see the smile form across David's mouth.

Leaning down, he placed kisses all the way down his back to his tail bone. At that point, he reached up and held tight to David's left hand as he licked into the hairy cheeks of his ass. There was a soft moan as pushed his tongue into David's tight hole. Digging his tongue deeper, David lifted his ass slightly, asking for more. Releasing his hand, he dropped them down and pulled his cheeks apart. Fully exposed, he pulled back and eyed the puckered pink hole. Saliva pasted the hair to both sides. Using his thumb pushed and it popped inside the tight entrance. David gave a hiss, and George felt the rim clamp down on the intruding digit.

Lowering his face, he added pressure to the area between David's balls and his ass. The lump that supplied the blood to his shaft seemed to grow larger and larger as he twisted his thumb around and experimented with different angles. Leaning in, he lathered his nuts in hot saliva. David groaned louder than before. Chuckling, he slapped David's ass. There was a slight yelp, then a deep chuckle. Unable to help himself, he snorted into David's nuts.

"That's new." came David's muffled voice.

George dropped his head to the mattress and barked out a laugh. Biting his lip he rose and began to lick the sac again. Using his right hand, he reached around David's left hip and felt around until he took hold of his stiff shaft. David stilled as George stroked him a couple of times. By the feel of it, he had grown quite a lot. It felt more than seven inches, but not very thick. Making his hand into a hole, he leaned up again and pushed his tongue into David's quivering hole. Giving a gasp, he involuntarily thrusted forward, causing his cock to fuck into Georges' hand.

"Fuck...George..." he moaned deeply.

George felt his cock twist in response to David's tone. Though he knew David wasn't prepared very well, he couldn't stand it. Reaching down, he jerked his meat quickly as he tongue fucked David's hole. Moans continued to build and George didn't want to wait any longer. Subconsciously, he had wanted to do this forever. Sitting up, he shifted forward and aimed his member at David's slick hole. David rose to all fours and glanced back, eyebrow raised as he'd been wondering when he'd get around to doing the task. Leaning forward, he kissed David hard.

Suddenly, he felt rather embarrassed and halted his movement. Looking up into David's amused face. He was just getting ready to add weight to push inside, when David thrusted his ass backward, impaling himself on his uncut cock. Letting out a hiss, David dropped his head to the mattress. George gave a deep groan and had to drop his hands to either sides of David's hips to keep balance. Cock completely buried, he sat there, trying to control his breathing. The tightness surrounding him was heavenly, there was no comparison to pussy. Sure it was wet, but ass was tighter. Pulling back, he pushed in again experimentally. Waiting, he made sure David wasn't in any major pain. A hand flew up with his thumb in the air.

Smiling, he began to fuck his best friend. Though he wanted to pound him, he wanted to make this time, their first time, last. Several times he had to stop and let his building orgasm melt away. David seemed to chuckle every time he stopped. After a while, David sat up and turned his head.

"Let's change position." he said, and pushed him back without anymore warning.

George fell on his back and David crawled atop him. Facing him, David slowly dropped down until his nuts rested on George's thick pubes. They remained motionless for a bit. George reached up and tugged at David's length. Black pubes were trimmed neatly, making them no longer than half an inch. Personally, he would have liked it to be as wild as his. They'd have to change that. Squeezing his cock, he jerked it slowly as David began to ride him again. David gave a gasp and tried to knock his hand away. Grinning, he redoubled his speed. Eye's shutting, David became still, no longer moving up and down as George's hand pumped his cock.

Eyes opened as he let out a grunt and ropes of cum landed across George's chest. The amount was startling, and he could feel David's hole clamp down on his cock as his orgasm came to an end. Feeling his own approaching, he wanted to be moving when it happened. Not that laying here wouldn't make it feel good, but he was sure it would be better if he could control his speed. Though David was still shaking, and his cock still twitched with his rapid heartbeat, George sat up. Abruptly, he pushed David harshly off him so his back landed on the mattress and his head on the pillows.

Rising shakily, George crawled forward, trying to hold back his orgasm. He could feel traveling through his nuts. He had to make it to David's hole before he did. Grunting shifted forward clumsily. Trying to aim without using his hands he pushed down but missed the hole. Biting his lip, he reached down and placed his cock directly onto David's hole. It was too intense. His first spray of cum shot out of his cock just as he finally buried it into David's tight hole. David's eyes widened and he reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. George let out a sob of pleasure as felt his see empty into his best friend.

"I can feel it George..." David said softly.

He didn't know why, but George felt tears leaking out of his eyes. Angrily, he wiped them away and stared down into his lovers' eyes. Letting out a breath of relief, he realized David also had a couple of tears sneaking out of his own eyes. Breathing hard, he collapsed onto David, placing kisses all across his sweaty chest as his orgasm finally ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created fakes Andrew Walker and Brian J. Smith,of the actors who play George and David
> 
> Andrew---http://40.media.tumblr.com/b4d65c2c3357a9785a6a19badba8308b/tumblr_n03r1boMey1trvc8zo1_500.jpg
> 
> Brian---http://41.media.tumblr.com/e3225434b7d5c29e813924bcb6e07da0/tumblr_nek0ifE2PB1trvc8zo1_500.jpg


End file.
